For example, sampling (Gibbs sampling) according to the Boltzmann distribution is performed in Boltzmann machine learning used in artificial intelligence. For example, a quantum annealing machine that solves combinatorial optimization problems by utilizing quantum mechanics is utilized as a computing device performing Gibbs sampling. A novel computing device that can perform sampling is desirable.